


Cocoa and Notes

by mysteriousphoenix



Series: More Than Enough [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Newtinagiftexchange, Queenie knows things, The beginning of something awesome, newtina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriousphoenix/pseuds/mysteriousphoenix
Summary: Newt and Tina share cocoa and conversation two days after the capture of Grindelwald. A missing moment from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, written for Albinokittens300. Happy Holidays!Newtina Gift Exchange 2019Part of the "More Than Enough" ficverse
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: More Than Enough [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730659
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Cocoa and Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [albinokittens300](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/gifts).



Tina looked up from her sandwich. A curious tapping at the window had caught her attention and she looked to Queenie for confirmation. After a moment of concentration, she looked up at Tina.

“It’s him.”

Tina nodded in reply and made her way to the window where a small pebble was tapping against the glass. She lifted the sticking window with a squeak and stuck her head out to look over the street. A cold breeze blew past her into the apartment as she found Newt standing next to the light pole below, his wand clutched in his hand. She waved at him and motioned to him to come up. Before she could pull her head back inside, he had disappeared from the street and she heard the _whoosh_ of apparition behind her. 

“Newt, honey, you look absolutely exhausted!” Queenie said as he appeared next to the couch in the middle of their living space. “Come get some dinner, you must be starving.”

“My apologies, I’m a bit late,” Newt said as he began to remove his worn, blue coat. “The President’s interview took quite a bit longer than I had expected and I wasn’t able to leave until she had dismissed me.”

“How did it go?” Tina asked, her voice tinged with worry.

“It...went fine, I think.” Newt walked closer to where Tina was standing, watching him, as he hung his coat on the rack next to the door, his battered case was placed against the wall near the baseboard. “Madam Picquery was none too happy with me, but we have come to an understanding and I will not be facing any charges.”

Tina sighed in relief and smiled his way. “I’m so glad.” Queenie then dropped her spoon and covered her mouth which had spread into a toothy smile. She was watching Newt who raised an eyebrow her direction and shook his head slightly. 

“Sorry! Sorry, you _know_ I can’t help it.” Newt closed his eyes and let his breath out of his nose, clearly annoyed. “I’m sorry, Newt. I--no. You should tell her.”

“Is everything okay?” Tina asked, looking from Newt to Queenie who were sharing a silent conversation. 

“Yes, of course, sweetie.” Queenie looked away from Newt and toward her sister with a wide smile, “Everything’s peachy.” Tina was skeptical, but Queenie had stood from her seat and was already beckoning Newt toward the kitchen table.

“You gotta eat something, Newt. C’mon.” He began walking but looked back at Tina and gave her a reassuring smile. Queenie busied herself by waving her wand to plate sandwiches and a bowl of soup, levitating them to Newt’s place at the table. He turned to make sure Tina was behind him and waited until she seated herself in front of her own meal before sitting down next to Queenie and tucking in. 

“They didn’t give you no lunch break?” Queenie asked Newt, mid-bite.

Newt swallowed, blushing slightly. “I--no. I don’t think any of us thought it would go on as long as it did.”

“Queenie, let him eat first. Stay out of his thoughts.”

“Teen, you know I can’t help it. Besides, I can’t read everything from him. You know that. It’s the--”

“The accent, I know. Just leave him be for a bit, yeah?” Tina, who had just finished her dinner stood up, putting an end to the conversation and leaving Queenie mumbling under her breath. Newt, who was blushing slightly after the interaction between the sisters, nodded to Tina slightly in silent thanks before the corners of his mouth raised in a slight smile.

Tina busied herself with the dishes while Queenie and Newt finished eating. Queenie put on a kettle of hot cocoa as Tina placed the last plate on the drying rack.

“Do you like cocoa, Newt?” Queenie asked over her shoulder as she stirred the pot with a wooden spoon. 

“I do, yes.” Newt had retired to the sitting area and was reaching deep into one of the pockets of his blue overcoat. He pulled an envelope out and slipped it into the pocket of his suit jacket. 

“Great,” Queenie said with a smile before turning back to her pot of steaming chocolate. “It’s just, you left the last time I made you some, ya know.”

“Oh, yes. I--I did, yes. So sorry about that,” Newt stammered as he hovered near the settee. Tina walked over and sat down, encouraging him to do the same.

Queenie laughed melodically, “I’m just messin’ with ya, Newt.” She flicked her wand at the shelf and three ceramic mugs floated down to the countertop. She ladled the mixture into the mugs and sent two floating carefully over to the settee. Queenie picked up her mug and began to make her way over to the bedroom.

“Where you goin’, Queenie?” Tina asked her as she grabbed her steaming mug from the space in front of her.

“I’m gonna go read for a while. You two have a good night.” With a smile and a wink at Newt, Queenie slipped through the open door and slid it closed, the pocket hinges squeaking in protest.

“I’m so sorry, Newt. I don’t know what’s gotten into her today,” Tina said, looking down at her mug.

“It’s quite alright. I’m sure she’s...well, she’s probably trying to be strong after everything that happened with Jacob. It’s only been two days and…” Newt trailed off, lost in thought.

“Yeah, you’re probably right. It was tough for all of us.” Tina took a drink from her mug, letting the silky liquid coat her mouth. She heard Newt hum in the affirmative as he leaned back against the back of the seat, slightly more relaxed than he had been in the two days he had stayed in their apartment.

“Are you feeling better after...that day?” Tina asked him, turning her body slightly to face him.

“I am, thank you,” Newt responded. “The burns are healing nicely, though I’m still a bit sore from being thrown around so much. I’m just glad it wasn’t worse than it was.” 

“Me too,” Tina said, “I was worried about you.”

“I--, oh. Well, thank you. I’ll be fine,” Newt said as he looked down at his mug. A rosy hue stained his pale cheeks, making his freckles stand out more than usual.

Tina looked at him, puzzled. “We _do_ care, Newt,” she said. “You wouldn’t be here if we didn’t, you know.”

Newt’s head snapped up. “Yes, I know. I’m just...not very used to being around people.” He looked guilty as his eyes met hers, “I’ve been on my own for a year and I forget what it’s like to have....”

“Friends?” Tina asked.

“Friends.” Newt grinned widely at her, the full smile making her catch her breath. She hadn’t seen Newt smile like that yet, and she decided that it suited him. She wanted to see him look that happy again, especially after all that had happened that week.

After they both took several sips from their cocoa, Newt interrupted the silence by pulling something from his pocket.

“Tina, I-- Well, I talked to the President today and it went rather well, all things considered.” Newt tapped the slightly wrinkled envelope against his leg. “In fact, she seemed to feel rather indebted to me after everything.”

“Naturally,” Tina said with a smirk.

“Yes, well...she asked if there was anything she could do to repay me for my actions. Short of letting me out of the country with my case intact and unharmed, there is nothing I need from her.” Newt looked slightly nervous as he led into what he had to say. “I did talk to her about...you. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Me?”

“Yes, well, you are quite obviously a fine Auror and deserve better treatment than what you received.” Newt finally looked up into Tina’s wide eyes, finding the eye contact easier than he had thought it would be. “I-- After what I’ve seen of your work, I can’t think of someone who is more deserving than you to have the career you worked for.”

“Newt…”

“I hope that you are okay with me stepping in. I needed nothing from her, but you did. After all that you did for me…” Newt trailed off as he handed her the envelope. “I hope my actions were wanted. If I overstepped, please let me know at once and I will do what I can to fix things.”

Tina’s eyes were trained on the envelope, the seal of the President was staring back at her, the purple wax reminding her of another envelope she had received two months ago ending her career. She took a deep breath and slid her finger under the wax, breaking the seal. She pulled the paper out and her eyes skimmed over the handwritten words on the page. Her hand raised to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

“Newt…” Tina was openly crying now, gripping the paper in one hand as the other formed a fist at her mouth. 

“I--I’m so sorry, Tina. I didn’t mean to overstep…”

“You didn’t! Oh, I-- _Thank you_! Newt, I--” Tina skimmed the page once more, the word reinstated jumping off the page and filling her heart with joy. She wanted to hug him, to hold on to him and show him how thankful she was for what he had done. Looking up at him and seeing how tense he was, she knew he would not appreciate the intrusion to his space. However…

“You didn’t have to do this for me. Newt, I-- thank you so much.” She dropped the paper into her lap and slipped her two hands around his own. “I don’t know how to show you just how much this means to me, but, truly...I appreciate this so much.” Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, but she smiled brightly at him.

“It’s what friends do, Tina,” Newt said with a smile, a bit bigger than the last. “Nobody deserves this more than you do.”

“You are wonderful, Newt Scamander.” She squeezed his hand between her own affectionately before letting him go. She wiped the tears off of her cheeks and noticed that Newt was staring down at his lap, color flushed over his cheeks. “You are. There are few people who would do what you did and ask for nothing in return. Even fewer who would ask nothing for themselves and help a friend instead. Especially one who nearly got you executed two days ago.”

Newt chuckled softly, looking up at Tina. “As I said, you deserve it. You deserve to be happy, Tina.”

“So do you,” Tina said, simply, their eyes connecting through the dim light of the fire in the hearth. They smiled at each other widely, both quietly finding connection and respect in another person for the first time in a long time.

A thumping sound near the door drew both pairs of eyes that direction, and Newt chuckled. “That would be Dougal wanting his dinner.” Tina smiled once more at the thought of Newt’s world inside the suitcase, one she was slowly learning to love for herself. She was fascinated by the creatures and Newt’s artistic creation within, the world he had created. It was truly a masterpiece. 

“Can I help?” Tina asked before realizing she had just asked to enter his personal space. “I--I’m sorry, that was rather rude of me to ask…”

“Absolutely, you are welcome anytime, Tina.” Newt stood from the settee, flicking his wand toward the sink, sending their abandoned mugs to wash. “Come down with me?” he asked, extending a hand to help her up. She took it with a smile and stood from the sofa. He walked over to his case and picked it up, placing it in the middle of the room. He flipped the latches and opened the lid, snapping his fingers at Dougal.

“Oi, you. No. Downstairs,” he said firmly to the waiting Demiguise before descending the rickety ladder into his work shed behind him. Tina, giddy with excitement, followed close behind, closing the lid behind her.

Several seconds later, a grinning Queenie slipped out of the bedroom, an empty mug in hand. She placed the mug in the sink, then walked back to the bedroom. “Uh-huh,” she whispered to herself knowingly at the closed case, a wide smile gracing her face. _Hopeless, those two_ , she thought. _They’re sweet on each other already_.

The door squeaked closed behind her as she went to bed knowing that her sister wouldn’t turn up for several hours.


End file.
